minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Legends
Legends is a fan-fiction story made by Chromebolt. Story Chapter 1 A young boy named Steve awoke from his sleep. ????: Steve? Steve! Steve: Hi, Cracker. Thought you could talk for a second there. Cracker: Ruff ruff! Steve and Cracker step out the front door, and fall down a hole. Steve: I'm scared, Cracker. Cracker: (whimpers) Ruff... ????: Welcome to the dark side, boy. Steve: Help. ????: My name is Elbirroh. Elbirroh: NYAHAHAHA! You see this? (places glowstone, reveals blocks with moving green-black textures) Steve: What the... Elbirroh: That, child, is a glitch. Soon, the glitches will infect all of Minecraft, and I will create a new world, in which the people will be reborn, turned into glitched slaves, and I will rule. Steve: (gulps) But... Oh no... (Builds a ladder, which he then climbs) Elbirroh: THE GLITCH WILL INFECT EVERYBODY! Steve: (gasp) MY HOUSE! Steve's house is glitched up, and Cracker goes into the house, and as soon as he touches a glitched block, he becomes glitched. Steve: CRACKER! Elbirroh: Legends... of glitches... Steve ran and ran as fast as he could, and hid in a cave Steve: Phew. We won't be seeing- HOLY CRUD. (glitched blocks spread behind him) (Steve runs out of the cave, and the cave turns into a glitched mess) (Steve tries to run back inside the hole, but glitched Cracker chases after Steve) Steve: If I touch that... GLITCHED... WOLF... I'll become a glitch! SIT! (Cracker sits) Steve: Good glitched wolf. (runs inside the hole, but somebody throws him out) Huh? ????: Hi, Steve! Steve: Oh, Hey Thomas. Thomas: My house got junked up by the glitched blocks. I hate Elbirroh. (the blocks under Steve and Thomas are mined, revealing Elbirroh inside a cave) Elbirroh: Time's running out... Your precious world almost glitched... A shame, really. (Steve and Thomas are sent back up) Steve: ...I think I wet myself. Thomas: Don't joke around. Glitches are everywhere, so look out. (a wave of code chases after Steve and Thomas) Steve: RUN! (Steve and Thomas run from the code wave) (Elbirroh comes to the surface) Elbirroh: The glitches are ripping the textures and graphics off Minecraft, and the code beneath it goes to the Minecraft world, like lava, but deadlier... (Thomas points his diamond sword at Elbirroh) Elbirroh: No harm... (throws the diamond sword into a glitched block behind him, and the diamond sword becomes glitched) Steve: Crud. (Elbirroh mines the block under him, and is taken to the cave) Chapter 2 Thomas: My sword is a code mess now. Steve: It's kind of depressing... really, I- (gets shot by an arrow, and faints) Thomas: STEVE?! (gets shot by an arrow, and faints) (the next day) (Steve and Thomas wake up) (Most of the floor is gone, and lakes of glitched water/lava and code lay under them) Thomas: Oh my... word... Steve: Glitched blocks devoured nearly all of Minecraft... (the block Steve and Thomas are standing on is about to be glitched) Thomas: This is dangerous... Steve: D-don't worry g-guys... Elbirroh: Hello, boys. Isn't it wonderful... (Thomas hits Elbirroh with his diamond sword, but Elbirroh glitches through it) Steve: YOUR A GLITCH?! Elbirroh: Yes. I am a glitch, that didn't turn a slave. I was a mob project by Notch, but I was abandoned when I glitched because of Bedrock, I was thrown into a folder for abandoned things, I met the Wither and blocks such as the Camera and the Lantern. When Notch opened the folder to take the Wither out, I snuck out of the folder, and hid behind the Google Chrome app, and when Notch opened Minecraft, I jumped inside and killed Notch's avatar. Notch was afraid, so he wanted his wife, Jeb, to take over Minecraft, I killed Jeb's avatar, and Je was afraid too. Now, that's the reason why Minecraft is abandoned. Now that it IS abandoned, I can glitch up Minecraft, which would put me and all of you in the real world, so I can kill Notch for hurting me badly. (it turns night, and Herobrine appears and hits Elbirroh with a sword) Herobrine: There's something YOU don't know, Elbirroh. After you scared off Notch and Jeb, Notch secretly told me to lead Minecraft, and get rid of you. But the Enderdragon accidently filled my heart with darkness, but that darkness was cured when the Enderdragon was glitched, and now I'm here to kill you. (Elbirroh knocks Herobrine in a code lake, and Herobrine becomes code dust) Elbirroh: The Great Glitching, which is when Minecraft will be destroyed, starts now. (blocks disappear, and eventually Minecraft is devoured) (Elbirroh is taken to the real world, and everything else is taken to the folder where abandoned things go) Steve: We... failed... (Elbirroh hacks into Notch's account, and drags the folder into the Recycle Bin) (Elbirroh deletes the folder, and the folder shreds) Chapter 3 Steve: I know what we can do! Quickly! Move every bedrock block into the shredder, that why the shredder will explode! (Everybody moves bedrock into the shredder, which then explodes) Elbirroh: YOU LITTLE... (drags the cursor around the screen, hoping to point through Steve and Thomas' bodies) (Steve throws the cursor into the "Print screen" option in the menu, and the cursor prints to the real world) Steve: Go to the Print screen button! (Everybody goes to the Print screen button, and goes to the real world) (Elbirroh and Steve fight while Thomas hides in the corner of the house) Elbirroh: You made me. Steve: I DID NOT Elbirroh: NYAHAHAH- (Steve hits Elbirroh with a diamond sword in the heart) (red lines course through Elbirroh's body) (Elbirroh destroys the house and becomes a giant monster) Steve: Crud. (Steve gets out his bow and arrow and shoots at Elbirroh) Newsman: Breaking news. Giant monster rampaging city- What's that thumping noise- (gets squished by Elbirroh) TBA Category:Stories